Crash course
by Tovie
Summary: A re-telling of the original series with a twist. i own nothing but ocs T rated for language and blood and violence in some chapter and some suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**The following is a non profit fan based story, invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then the OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading.**

**This is an redo spin off of my D.E.A.D fic all the characters appear in it or make crossover cameos also I like to imaging the characters as anime style Zim and are about 5ft and the Tallest are 7ft. **

_**Characters: the four girls are an the last of ancient alien species know as Phaze they look exactly like humans but are kind of like the Asari from mass effect they're high in intelligence and are capable of having children with any species thought the children they have look more like Phaze parent they pick up certain features from their other parent like skin /eye color, antennas, body shape, organs ect.**_

_**They were discovered cryogenically frozen by a Membrane sponsored space program on mars in a partially destroyed Phaze science lab they were taken to earth and trained as super soldiers but after 12 years the government decided to retire them and help them blend into human society and try to live normal lives though are occasionally called upon when needed. **_

D

Name: Dren Krystal Cooper

Rank: S.E.E.D. Petty officer Master Chief

Skills: Various close range combat skills, fast healing.

(_due to Dren's age her powers are still developing and is making her health unstable due to puberty._)

_Occupation: retired S.E.E.D officer, jack of all trades Middle Skool Student paranormal investigator. _

_Relationships: Divia's baby sister, Edith's best friend, professor Membrane's adopted sister and Dib and Gaz's aunt/friend._

_Age: 14 slows ageing at 20_

_Height: 4'2 _

_Looks: Blonde hair, neon blue eye that turn red when angry or excited, slim build C-cup chest._

_Likes: videogames, SCI FI, and paranormal shows/ stories, GIR, Zim and teasing Dib._

_E_

_Name: Edith O'Dare _

_Rank: S.E.E.D. Air-Force: Wing Commander_

_Weapon and power: Long range weapons and limited close range combat, healing factor _

_Age : 17 will slow down at 20_

_OC: retired S.E.E.D pilot, Hi Skool Student, singer, pilot._

_Looks: Ginger Hair, Gray eyes, slim build D-cup._

_Height: 5'9_

_Likes: junk food, candy ( she always has some hand.) and Lolita fashion._

_Tallest Purple._

_A_

_Name: April Smith_

_Age: slow aging Twenties_

_Rank: S.E.E.D Army Major_

_Color: Black_

_Notable traits: healing factor, close and long range combat skills._

_Occupations: retired S.E.E.D Army officer Mortician Squee's adoptive mom._

_( his parents moved while he was at skool, then April moved in a week later) _

_Looks: Ash blond hair amber eyes slim build B-cup._

_Height: 5'5_

_Likes: Squee, Lilith her assistants Phat Mike and Buster her neighbor Jonny C. and coffee lots and lot coffee and Chinese food also likes tacos._

_D_

_Name: Divia Byre Cooper._

_Color: Blue_

_Rank: S.E.E.D. Navy Capt_

_Relations: Dren's older sister , Professor Membrane's adopted sister Dib and Gaz's aunt._

_Age: slow aging according to her she's 26 or 28._

_Looks: Brown hair Electric blue eyes slim build D-cup._

_Height: 6'1_

_OC: retired S.E.E.D Navy officer ,Jack of all trades, Restoration worker._

_Weapon and powers: various guns and combat skills healing factor _

_Likes: Alcohol, reading books ,candy and reddit and video games, fixing, build and rebuilding stuff and Tallest red. _


	2. the nightmare begins

**The following is a non profit fan based story, invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then the OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading.**

**This is an alternate spin off of my D.E.A.D fic all the characters appear in it or make crossover cameos. **

Six months it had been six months since Dren and her best friend / 'Nephew', Dib the class nut job had heard an alien transmission from space. And since then she'd been having an odd feeling that Dib isn't as crazy as everyone thinks especially with the green kid standing before her and the rest of the class…that and being an alien herself she had admit this green kid was kind of cute.

"class I would like to introduce the newest hopeless appendage to the student body …his name is Zim." Miss Bitters announced to the class "Zim if you have something to say, say it now because I don't want to hear another word out of you!" she hissed at him probably creeping him out like she does to everyone.

Zim stepped forward and cleared his throat "hello friends, I am a perfectly normal human worm baby!" Dren tried to hold back from giggling at Zim little intro speech but a tiny snort escaped causing the alien to glance at her for a sec before looking back at the class.

"You have nothing absolutely nothing to fear from me so just pay no attention to me and we'll get along just fine." As miss Bitters ordered Zim to sit down Dren arched a brow at Dib who just stared slack jawed and pointed at Zim.

Miss Bitters stood and started her lesson on outer space and how it was doomed to implosion she then started to repeat doom like a broken record when Zim stood up on his desk and interrupted her.

"yes Zim?"

"in the case of a full scale alien invasion how prepared would this planets defenses be? _tell me!_"

Miss Bitters ignored his question before continuing with her doom rant while the kids stared or did their own thing Dren for example was reading dragon and thief by Timothy Zahn she glanced away when Dib suddenly spoke up.

"Am I the only one who sees the alien in the classroom?" he looked at Dren for support of his statement she sighed while rolling her eyes "no Dib I see him too…blah blah end of us all can I go back to my book?" Dib frowned at her lack of enthusiasm before pointing at Zim accusingly nearly hitting Dren in the process.

"there! Right there he's no kid he's an alien! One of those monsters I've been talking about?!" Zim looked panicked and slowly reached for a self destruct button on his wrist.

"oh not this again, you're crazy!" Zita said from behind him causing Zim to cover the button up as Dib jumped on to his desk "what about his horrible green head?" Zim looked at Dib with mock offense "Foolish earth boy!…it's a skin condition." Dib picked Dren by the shoulders and shook her "and he's got no ears!" he dropped Dren on the ground where she groaned and laid flat on her back it looked like she was gonna throw up "That part of your skin condition Zim? No ears?!"

"yes…"

Zim looked down in mock sadness causing the rest of the class glare disapprovingly at Dib.

"man Dib you think that just because someone looks weird they're an alien?" one boy said

"yeah and I suppose that old kids an alien ?!" a boy with glasses said while pointing at a short old man who greeted everyone.

"I know right remember when he accused me of being alien?…I mean sure I'm short and my eyes are odd but…jeez Dib I'm you're aunt for Pete's sake!" Dren said jumping to her feet only to wobble and lean on Zim's desk mumbling about standing up to fast.

"okay see this is us!" Dib pointed at a crudely drawn human on the blackboard "and this is Zim." he pointed at another picture this time of Zim "see deference?" while he was fishing for questions Dib failed to notice Dren walking up to his desk opened it and rigged a paint bomb in his backpack smirked and went back to her desk and grabbing a water bottle a took a big gulp while snickering that's what he gets for picking her up and shaking her.

"…he was using the belt sander!" Dib defended the time he saw Bigfoot in his garage.

"yeah he saying things, boy I remember this one time…(whistle)" Zim began to talk like he knew Dib and a what everyone was talking about.

"hey you just got here! Don't let him trick you! know what I'm talking about is sitting right there!" Dib said pointing accusingly at Zim who looked scared when the kids called him weird and sitting? Dren made a tight fist with her hand and looked Zim warily she opened her mouth to say something but Dib interrupted.

"Finally actual proof of what I've been saying is true! With this I can finally prove that I'm...I'm"

"I'm crazy!" Zim imitated Dib causing Dren to giggle he glanced at her briefly as the rest of the classes snickering and whispered about how they almost believed Dib.

Dren watched the two boys lock eyes and glare at each other before Miss Bitter dismissed the class as everyone was leaving Zim noticed Dren stay behind curious he walked up to her and craned his neck to get a good look at her "hey yellow cat-bug human aren't you going to your filthy earth dwelling?" he arched a brow when she waved him off then peeked in classroom with her just in time to see Dib get a face full of hot pink paint.

"what the!? Dren…" Dib growled as the said blonde strolled into chuckling at his express "nice make-over Dib pink is totally you1" Dib just glared at her.

"why?"

His aunt just arched a brow at him did she really have to explain as to why she had to punish him? she smirked slyly at him.

"because one you picked me up and shook me like a rag doll, two ya dropped and made me feel sick…also I don't like bullies lay off Zim, as for why you should…I'll tell you when you're less…meh" she grabbed her stuff and made her way to the windows and jumped out she disappeared for a few seconds before popping her head up "Oh and Dib? May want to wipe that paint off before it dyes your skin." and with that she was gone.

Dren was driving her motorcycle home when the car in front of her slammed on its brakes causing her to swerve she was about to yell and give the driver a piece of her mind when Zim jumped in front her before climbing on the parked cars and ran off followed by Dib.

"hey Dren! Bye Dren!"

Dren groaned and slammed her helmet clad head against the handle bars of her bike before racing after them she drove down the street careful not to hit or be hit by traffic and pedestrians Dren gapped when she saw Zim and Dib's showdown on the bus and gasped when Zim fell off then sighed in relief when he landed on a bared fence.

"Pitiful human! AHHH!"

Dren winced as she watched Zim get mauled by the dog that grabbed him, then noticed Dib walking along the wall and jump on the fence looking for Zim who had crawled out of the bushes and through the fence bars.

Dren watched as Zim jumped up behind Dib knocking him into the dogs yard making the dog attack Dib. Then watched as a speaker thing extended from his backpack thing "GIR! Help me there isn't much time!"

"yes, sir!"

Dren wondered who Gir was and got her answer in the form of a tiny robot dressed like a puppy that was fly towards Zim's location as she watched resting her helmet clad head on her hands

"Gir get me out of here NOW!" the little robot giggled and said okay as it picked him up threw Zim on its back and took off down the street with the green alien screaming as they went Dren lifted her head up and looked back at Dib who looked at he vapor trail then at Dren and hopped on the back of her bike.

"follow that trail!"

" Hey what are the rules about being on my bike?"

Dib sighed and pulled out the passenger helmet and put it on then wrapped his arms around Dren's waist (just under her bust due to her height) as she gunned it down the street.

"this helmet is small!"

"no it's not! your head is just big!"

Dren made a skidding stop as she watched Zim and Gir flew face first into their front door and cringed when she saw their appearance, she felt Dib jump off her bike and watched as Dib (still wearing the helmet) ran up to Zim's front yard.

"there you are" Zim jumped looked out into the street to see Dib wearing a small red and black goggled helmet walking up to behind him, Zim could see a tiny female human clad in a tight black suit and a bright yellow helmet sitting on a two wheeled vehicle _cat-bug?_ he wondered for a moment before turning back to Dib.

"quick back into the house Gir!" he and Gir ran into house as Dib declared how he expose Zim for what he is causing Dren to swallow as she listened to Dib's rant the watched as the gnomes shot lasers at Dib destroying his cuffs he then ran back to her bike as fast as he could and jumped on the back of her bike "go! GO!" and with that the two friends took off.

**Whoa this took a while to write I had to watch and re-watch the first episode of Invader Zim think I gonna do Zim gets abducted then bestest friend next.**


End file.
